Para Siempre: algunas historias de amor nunca terminan
by Jari Grand
Summary: Él todavía la quería. No la había olvidado. A pesar de los años y de la convivencia con la joven actriz, él seguía queriéndola. Seguía siendo suyo. Pero ella... ¿todavía lo era?


Introducción

Por Jari Grand.

«Para mí nada ha cambiado».

Candice dejó de ver las letras sobre el papel. Su visión, enturbiada por las lágrimas, no veía más allá de las imágenes que su cerebro insistía en proyectar en su aturullada mente. Retazos felices de su vida que durante los últimos años mantuvo enclaustrados en algún confín de su memoria. Encerrados tras la pesada la puerta del deber.

«Y ahora… esta carta», las lágrimas cayeron, gruesas gotas que mancharon las escuetas líneas que recibiera tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, recordando el momento exacto en que supo de la muerte de ella. En aquél momento, mientras leía el parco obituario en el periódico, las manos le habían temblado igual que ahora. Había pensado en él y lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo. Recordó también la intensa necesidad de consolarlo que la embargó. Había querido tomar un tren hasta esa ciudad de la que tan malas memorias tenía, no obstante, el miedo la venció; se conformó con elevar una plegaria, rogando porque él encontrara la paz y la resignación.

Aun con la noticia de la muerte de la actriz, no se permitió guardar esperanzas. Le pareció mezquino fincar sus ilusiones sobre la lápida de la joven. Si no las abrigó antes, cuando ella vivía, tampoco lo haría después. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus escrúpulos, en lo más recóndito de su alma, la flamita estaba ahí… tan pequeña como la de una cerilla, pero tan viva que esa sencilla frase acababa de convertirla en una vibrante hoguera. Y le estaba consumiendo las entrañas. El anhelo de lo que fue y no pudo ser estaba ahí, latiendo bajo su piel, desfilando tras sus retinas en una muda procesión de sus más profundos deseos.

Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en las líneas negras sobre el papel que todavía sostenía, en la firma que tantas veces vio en aquellas cartas y que con tantas ansias esperaba. Esas de las que alguna vez reclamó su falta de romanticismo y que la hacían suspirar más que un soneto de Shakespeare.

«…quería que tú supieses al menos esto», aspiró aire por la boca, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Él todavía la quería. No la había olvidado. A pesar de los años y de la convivencia con la joven actriz, él seguía queriéndola. Seguía siendo suyo.

Aferró la carta con las dos manos y la llevó a su pecho, apretándola con fuerza contra el alocado palpitar de su corazón. Las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por sus mejillas, sentía la garganta agarrotada y la falta de aire amenazó con ahogarla otra vez. Se dobló hacia adelante, descargando el peso de su torso sobre las piernas, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su falda se abandonó al llanto. Con los muslos apretando su cabeza, ahogó los gritos de impotencia y dolor que su alma le exigía liberar. Llena de rabia se mordió los labios, deseando apagar el dolor del alma con el del cuerpo.

Porque sí, Terry seguía siendo suyo y era libre, pero ella… ya no lo era.

continuará...

Hola, queridos lectores.

Primero, explicarles porqué no he subido el capítulo final de "¿Dónde estás?". Resulta que está en proceso de registro de derechos de autor. Y antes de que alguien piense que eso no se hace porque los personajes no son míos, les comparto que sí se puede. La historia es universo alterno y no guarda relación con la historia creada por Nagita, por lo tanto, solo basta con que la corrija un poco (bastante más bien) y cambie los nombres de los personajes. Les prometo que en cuanto esté, subiré el final.

Segundo, esta historia es un minific que surgió de la nada. Estaba escuchando una canción que me gusta mucho, se llama Janam Janam, y de repente las primeras escenas llegaron a mí. Abandoné lo que estaba haciendo (editar otro fic) y me puse con esto. Espero que le den una oportunidad.

Tercero, **me mudo de fanfiction.** Es una decisión difícil y que había venido postergando. El motivo inicial es que de un tiempo para acá he tenido muchos problemas para publicar. La plataforma falla y mi tiempo escasea. Me es complicado actualizar aquí y en wattpad. Por lo cual he decidido quedarme en la plataforma naranja. **"¿Dónde estás?" será mi último fic publicado aquí.** No retiraré mis fics ni cerraré la cuenta, no soy tan radical, solo dejaré de publicar aquí. Quizá con el tiempo, si mis circunstancias cambian, pueda volver a este lugar que me vio hacer mis primeros intentos de escritura.

Cuarto, de este minific, solo publicaré la introducción aquí. **Para leerlo completo tendrán que acudir a mi perfil JariGrand en Wattpad**, ahí lo encontrarán mañana.

Gracias por todo su apoyo durante estos, casi, ocho años. Será un placer para mi verlos en por la comunidad naranja.

Cariños,

Jari


End file.
